Conventionally, foundry sand has been compressed in a molding space formed between a pattern plate and molding flask by having the pattern plate and compressing means approach each other. This method has some problems in that since it needs large-sized cylinders the height of a molding machine used for them becomes high and the related facilities, such as a pit, cost a lot accordingly. This method has also some disadvantages in that since in it, wherein an auxiliary flask on which a molding flask is put is put on the upper part of a pattern plate, the foundry sand thrown into the molding space to fill it must be smoothed prior to compression, so that a lot of spilled sand may be generated, and so that uneven compression or an uneven compressed surface may occur. Therefore, a lot of time and labor are needed to deal with such disadvantages. Further, in the conventional blow-squeeze machine, wherein foundry sand is blown into a molding space to fill the space defined by squeeze heads, a molding flask on which an auxiliary flask is put, and a pattern plate, the foundry sand is squeeze compressed.
Japanese Patent Early-publication No. 63-63552 discloses a pattern plate carrier with an auxiliary flask as an example used in such a blow-squeeze machine. In the conventional pattern plate carrier with an auxiliary flask, a pattern plate is mounted on a carrier box disposed movably up and down such that the auxiliary flask is moved up and down through cylinders fixed to the carrier box. Since to move the auxiliary flask of the thus-constituted conventional pattern plate carrier large-sized air cylinders having a large diameter are used, a great space is needed as well as a large-sized, high-priced blow-squeeze machine. Further, there is also a problem in that to remove the piping of the air cylinder the replacement of the pattern plate carrier with an auxiliary flask is very troublesome.